creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Reawakened Memories
Last night my best friend called me, for the first time in about six months. She was bored which, was understandable because, what teenager wasn't bored with their life. We began reading Creepypasta pages to each other until around 11:30pm when she got off to call her nagging boyfriend. I had read through about a quarter of "Penpal" and decided to continue alone. Now, while I was reading nothing weird occurred to me. It wasn't until right as I was about to go to sleep that the memories began to resurface. But, I won't tell you about those now because my main reason for writing this isn't remembering those memories, but what remembering them made me do. After recollecting some creepy shit from my childhood I was thoroughly creeped out and was feeling paranoid laying in my bed alone in the dark. Though, I rolled over and tried to sleep. The sleep never came over me. Throughout the night memory after memory washed over me and I had to rethink each one before letting it go. I don't remember ever falling asleep, but I was awaken by my alarm at 5:30am, so I must have at some point. I was tired as hell, but I got dressed, and as soon as the thought of going to school solidified in my brain, I got an almost crippling migraine. I walked straight to my parents room to inform them that I wouldn't be going to school. I laid down, thinking that maybe if I got some sleep I would feel better. This is where things got weird. For half an hour, I wasn't tired at all, yet I knew I was exhausted. So, I looked through a few things on my phone until I couldn't take it anymore and became determined to sleep. I could have sworn I was in my parents room, and I heard my dad talking to my mom. They didn't really acknowledge that I was there, but I thought nothing of it at the time. I heard their conversation, saw them, and yet, it was as if they didn't see me. Then the scene was gone. But I was confused, because there was no way I could be asleep. I was back in my bed, and I heard my oldest brother coughing. I had this weird urge and I got up to see what he was doing up so early. Although when I got out there, my brother was sound asleep. He hadn't just coughed, I must have been dreaming. Although I could have sworn I was awake. So I went into my parents room, and as I did I remembered the scene from earlier and thought, "Wait, that must have been a dream too." But it felt way too real to be a dream. I don't even feel as if I have slept at all. I sure as hell don't look like it either. I can recall laying in bed all night, just looking around my room in the dark, but I can also remember having dreams. I feel as if I've gone a little insane. It may just be from the memories, but I can't be sure. I just keep thinking to myself, "What if it happens again tonight?" Or tomorrow night, or what if it never stops? If I keep having these hyper realistic dreams I think I'll go insane. Enough if this though, I think you're all waiting for my memories. The Girl I only saw her while I was young. But when I was that young, I thought nothing of her. In fact, she was such a small factor in my life that I had forgotten about her completely until last night. I don't know how old she was, mainly because she was always sitting, well crouching, when I saw her. Either in a corner, or under a table, or in the shadows. I was young and ignorant, so I thought she was shy. Now, I know that it was creepy as fuck. She was this girl with long black hair and she wore a white dress. I don't remember her details too clearly, and I'm glad that I don't because I'm sure it would creep me out now. It already does actually. I never talked to the girl, or tried to even. But, it wasn't like I saw her from the corner of my eye or anything. And it wasn't just flashes either. I could stare straight as this girl and she would stay there. That's how I knew I couldn't just be making it up. But nobody else in my family could ever see her, that I know of. I never told anyone about her, and I didn't consider her my friend either. She was just a girl in a white dress who sat in weird places. What I thought of now too was, I never saw her move, no indication that she was living. Hell she could have been an apparition of a dead body for all I know. I never got close to her, I guess in the back of my mind I knew that maybe she wasn't so normal. Well that's all I have for her, because she was only around for a small time. Men When I was younger, I would not sleep with my head outside of the covers. I had to have every single part of me covered by the blanket. It was because I thought there were two men who came into my room at night and that if I was under the covers they wouldn't bother me. It was always at a certain time of night that I would think they were in my room, although when I was young that meant nothing to me. I would make myself believe that I could actually hear the men whispering to each other, and I was always terrified that they would somehow know I was there. I even thought that they could hear my heart beating, so I would stop breathing to try to make it slow down. It's pretty morbid to think of now, I was six or seven years old and practically suffocating myself. But who knows, maybe I wasn't the only one who imagined men like this. In the summertime I would have to have a little hole so that some air could come in because it would get too hot in my cocoon, so I would press my face in the hole and be as silent as possible. I knew they could see me when I was like that, but when they were in my room I acted dead. I would feel them listen to me to see if I was breathing, so I would stop. Now here's something I never considered until last night, my brother, who is only two years older than me, slept outside the covers every night. But I was naive and thought that he was just too old for the men. Although this went on for much longer than two years, so in theory I would have had to had aged out too. It's insane to think that I was having these disturbing beliefs at such a young age. I would lay in my bed absolutely terrified, but I was at an age where I should have had no worries. I was an imaginative child though, and my imagination went to dark places. That's all I remember of the men, I wish my memory wasn't so spotty, I'm sorry. That's all the memories, for now. I'm going to talk to my family today and tonight and see if any of them remember me doing any creepy shit. I know that I have, I'm known as the creepy kid in the family. Hopefully I'll get something to update you guys with, but I may not. If I don't, I'm sorry. If I have any other sleepless nights I will let you know as well. Thank you all for reading. This was all real, so please don't try to criticize the stories because they're all true. Category:Reality